User talk:Hhhippo/Archive 2
Archived Closed discussions were archived. Concerning the back end problem mentioned here: The problem is understood and will be fixed the next time we lock the wiki for database maintenance. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 09:53, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Trivia The name Hhhippo originates from the following dialogue (taken from http://www.richardcoyle.freeola.com/JEFF%20PLUS/series3.html): :Jeff: There's a lot in Hi. :Steve: There are two letters in hi. :Jeff: Yeah, and I hit both of them like a crazy fool. It was like a disaster movie, halfway through the H, I'm thinking "no, no pull out now!". Have you ever tried to pull out during an H? :Steve: Jeff, the world in all it's fabulous diversity is entirely populated by people who have never tried to 'pull out during an H'. :Jeff: Do you know why? Cos it isn't a proper letter. It's just a, just a 'huh' noise. Once you've started on the 'huh' you've basically 'huh-ed' so what could I say? Hello? How are you...hippo? :Patrick: Hippo? :Jeff: You can't say hippo. You don't want to come off sounding like some surreal cupboard loitering lunatic. :Steve: It's just so ironic that you should have that as a specific ambition :Jeff: So I said 'hi'. Suddenly it was out there, suddenly that little word was hanging in the air pouting :Steve: Pouting? :Jeff: Like a scantily dressed prostitute reclining on a street lamp. If you don't understand what this is all about, watch this. --Hhhippo 01:21, 24 May 2007 (CEST) Hey what's up? Can you explain the "Unknown Farming" Tag? Having some trouble with it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:14, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :Can you post a link? I guess the problem is that 'farming' has to be lower case. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 09:16, 9 July 2007 (CEST) ::Found it: Build:A/D_Hard_Mode_Elemental_Farmer. We don't have categories for 'HM Farming' yet. We can add them, but first we need some consensus on how to call them, and first of all how to rate hard mode viability. The discussion on that died out without result afaik. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 09:21, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Misc Korineczek 17:42, 10 July 2007 (CEST) posted whole build today don't worry. Guild User:Bluemilkman/Pvxguild Can you look at this for me? Thanks. Bluemilkman 15:54, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :I saw it, have some thoughts, will write more later. In short: Good idea; would prefer it to be in user space; if the name involves PvX a note on e.g. Community Portal would be nice; I'll probably stay in my guild. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 16:07, 14 July 2007 (CEST) Votes Can you remove the sockpuppet votes from Build:Team - Fastway? it's very obvious sockpuppetry, check the voters contribs. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:07, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :As i said in discusion...--Taan 22:51, 15 July 2007 (CEST) ::C has nothing on his contributions page, and neither does Flon or Duch. They were all registered within a small timeframe, and only voted on that one build. i really think that they're sock puppets, and that Taan is lying to get the build favored. The evidence is piled very high against them. ~ ZamaneeJinn 22:07, 16 July 2007 (CEST) :::It might as well be just Taan's friends who tried the build with him, so I tend to say in dubio pro reo. Anyway, nobody rates this build significantly different from the questioned votes, so they don't do any harm at the moment. :::In general, I think we need a policy on how to deal with such cases: state that sock puppetry is forbidden, in which cases a user is considered suspicious, how he can prove he's real (like revealing his in-game name, at least to the admins), in which cases an account will be blocked for obvious sock puppetry (like identical e-mail addresses) and so on. This needs to be written up and discussed. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 19:05, 17 July 2007 (CEST) ::::I agree... we need a policy about this. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 19:18, 17 July 2007 (CEST) Hi can you remove Skakid9090 vote from Build:Team - Fastway? I think give 0/0/0 only to cancel 5/4 votes isnt fair and normal manner... You can also remove Flons vote - its his build and he isnt objective. Thx --Taan 21:41, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :I'd prefer to stay out of this case now, since I will leave for a week soon and not be able to follow it. I'd really appreciate if everybody involved would follow my request here. Please discuss the qualities of the build on it's talk page, and don't turn this into some kind of revert war. :If it turns out that this issue can't be solved without admin intervention, please contact another admin, e.g. Auron. As a last resort, the build might be moved to Testing and stay there until the plausibility of the ratings is clarified. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 23:02, 17 July 2007 (CEST) links thanks for that, couldnt figure out how to wiki link to special:specialpages so i just linked it =P —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 23:45, 8 August 2007 (CEST) deletion a build i built was recently deleted, is it possible to somehow recover thib build so i can place it in my userspace? (as an archive, not an actual build)--Theupstandingbob 02:55, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :Done. The link on your user page points to it. Hope that was the build you had in mind. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 09:43, 9 August 2007 (CEST) ty For fixing CU. Thought something had gone terribly wrong :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:48, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :NP. In fact, it never really worked. Good that you noticed. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 22:01, 19 August 2007 (CEST) response I am trying to add a new team build and have never done it before. That is why I am doing a test. I am also trying to get it to show up when I do a search, but that always fails. Zog 22:35, 20 August 2007 (CEST) Template:Featured Builds Hey, I was thinking that since no one reads the instructions for the Featured Builds template (i.e. they change a build prematurely or what not), and, because it allows people to indirectly vandalize the Main Page, I was thinking we might be better off devising a new system for "Featured Builds." Would it be possible (I say possible because I assume you have more important things to work on) to write a brief script that automatically updates the template every 3 days with a random selection of builds from the appropriate categories? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:05, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :Hmm, interesting idea. Lets put it like this: I'm sure we can make it possible ;-) But it will be september the earliest (see above) and there's indeed more on various ToDo lists. If you need a quick solution, better protect the page and let the admins do either the random choice or select from a suggestions list manually. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 00:13, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::If you're busy, I could do it if you like. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:16, 21 August 2007 (CEST) delete my bad spelling Can you delete my Lutgardis FFF Solo with Heros and Henchies build? I created a Lutgardis FFF Solo with Heroes and Henchies build that now has content. People are getting confused when they go to the first one and nothing is there.Thx.Zog 19:34, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Signatures having a little trouble here. how do i make it so that this:- Bob --> Complaints || DROB HSqrd || Trash Here Plz appears whenever i put in four tildes? :One solution is: go to My Preferences, paste that code into the 'Nickname' field, and check 'raw signatures'. That should do it. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 22:42, 4 September 2007 (CEST) nuke this can you do me the honors and give this build the old "sysop slam" =D. im making a new article for it in my userspace. Build:E/Mo Supporting PvE Ele- Bob --> Complaints || DROB HSqrd || Trash Here Plz 23:54, 5 September 2007 (CEST) Mini Skill Bars When you click on a skill in a mini bar it takes you to the skills image, not to the guildwiki page. Is there some way to work around this, like putting a mass command to make every skill image redirect to guildwiki? Because its a slightly annoying inconvenience. 15:01, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :Gcardinal is currently working on a new version of PvXcode. The plan is to support then also mini skill bars. I'm not sure how far he is with that, but we probably shouldn't invest too much work in a workaround that will be obsolete soon. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 20:06, 19 September 2007 (CEST) ::Obsolete? 23:21, 20 September 2007 (CEST) Reply on admin's help Thank you for looking on it the article was on gw.gamewikis.org named MOnk/effective monk guide. linkcan be found http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Effective_monk_guide i really think that i wasn't in law deleting that article. but it's up to your decission. Thank for your time Please leve anwer on my talk page(on gw.gamewikis.org) Korineczek 07:36, 20 September 2007 (CEST) New URL If I purchased a URL called like, "www.frumplebottominstitute.edu", could you somehow link it to this site? PvX is blocked at my school and I'd like to get on. Proxies are blocked too. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:40, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :Well, we couldn't, but you could. I've no experience there, but Gcardinal will know how to do it. Did you try using the IP (72.55.164.121)? – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 00:07, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::No, I'll try today. If it doesn't work, I'll get in touch with Gcard after his impromptu absence. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:11, 3 October 2007 (CEST) Recent Changes change Hi. I was wondering if we could implement something like the WoWWiki has, with deletions, moves, uploads etc all linked to on the top. Would that be an easy change to make? -Auron 04:38, 3 October 2007 (CEST) They do it on Wikipedia as well, so it should not be difficult. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:39, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :Yes, should be easy. Someone should decide which links exactly we want to show up there. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 20:16, 3 October 2007 (CEST) ::These look good? :p -Auron 02:41, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :::Yea, good for now. I don't think we really need the links that are in the navigation box etc. already, people should use those and not go via recent changes each time. About the special pages: I will do some cleanup when I have time, removing stuff we don't need and making sure they all work also in the Build name space. Just very busy in RL atm. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 08:43, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ZOMG! You missed a GuildWiki build. Build:E/Mo Icy Shackles Flagger Needs moar votes. Like, four months ago. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:33, 2 November 2007 (CET) :lulz. --71.229.204.25 03:35, 2 November 2007 (CET) :EDIT: I'm an idiot. --71.229.204.25 03:42, 2 November 2007 (CET) removal of vote this person(--71.229.204.25) told me I need to talk to all of the admins to get my vote removed from the removal votes. I voted for cripshot build under ranger. I casted a valid vote, and my vote was removed based on somone elses opinion and they said it was not valid. I would apreciate it if it was looked at and voted on. Thank you.Talyyn Silent Wind 16:24, 20 December 2007 (EST) Doubled ratings You know how the last rating on would show up twice? Well, I just noticed that's happening with , too. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:49, 19 January 2008 (EST) :Yea, I noticed. It was actually always doing that, it just took the UserRatings version for people to notice. Will fix it. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 06:20, 20 January 2008 (EST) Help! I desperately need yours or Gcard's help, but Gcard seems to be unreachable. Next chance you get, can you help me over MSN with something regarding wikis? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:11, 17 February 2008 (EST) Pre Quite a while ago, the tag stopped working, and someone posted something about it somewhere, but it never got fixed. Well, using firebug and looking at main.css, I noticed that in the first fews lines it has the following code: pre { display:none; } Which explains why pre doesn't work. Is there any particular reason for this, or was it accidental or something like that? Because not having pre work screws with usage sections and the like on a ton of templates. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:05, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :I suppose that's a bug. I never changed the css, but I think gcardinal did for supporting bbcode or real vetting or something. Feel free to fix it (of course have a look if there's any collateral damage). – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 03:11, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::I would, but I don't think I can. It's in a file called main.css, which is different from MediaWiki:Common.css in that it's not an article that can be edited. I'd probably need physical server access to change it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 11:35, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::Fixed. I took out that line in main.css, seems to be ok now. Now idea why it was there. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 13:54, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::: Yay! Thanks ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:27, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::::You posted it Wizardboy on GC's talk page. here, i'm not sure but i think it was around the time of the server move, when lots of things had been missed during the transfer or something... ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Email Did you perchance receive the email I sent you? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:02, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :Just replied :-) – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 16:45, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Admin Noticeboard Bump Dont came by my talk and said about the same thing. There were other questions being answered so assumed, since no answer even, "not sure", that it was being missed. Thank you for the help, I'll give it a try. Choytw ~~ Talk+ 16:32, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :No problem. Sometimes it takes a deeper look before you can give an answer, will try to use "Don't know, will check" more. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 16:47, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::I got most of it worked out (TOC page using on my page now), just need to work on spacing for sub items and the background 'clear' attribute so that my user page background shows through. Anway, thanks a mil for getting me the information! I can't tell you how thankful I am lol Choytw ~~ Talk+ 17:29, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Footer The footer on every page says Content is available under a CC NC-SA 2.5 License when it's technically a CC-''BY''-NC-SA 2.5 license. Not a huge deal (since most people on this site aren't experts on copyright law), but it shouldn't be hard to fix, either. The notes below the edit box and above the minor edit/watch buttons says the same thing. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:40, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :Fixed. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 16:58, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Real Vetting 'Not that the innovation rating is no longer counting towards the overall score, but merely for the reader's information.' Should that be note? [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 11:59, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Exactly, thanks! – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 12:05, 28 June 2008 (EDT)